


Boceto Fraternal

by Kikinu



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean aburrido = Problemas para sus hermanos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boceto Fraternal

** Boceto fraternal **

 

Comienza con todos aburridos.

 

Bueno, comienza con _Sean_ aburrido, mejor dicho.

 

Para que conste en acta y se entienda la situación, Sean es un poco – ligeramente, apenas, levemente, de forma sutil, tan sólo un poquito – insoportable cuando está aburrido.

 

Así que cuando el pelirrojo dice de pronto…

 

— ¿Saben, chicos? Me estoy aburriendo un poco.

 

… los otros cinco tiemblan un poco.

 

Un Sean aburrido es igual a problema para todos. O, al menos, para ellos cinco que son sus amigos. Y sus compañeros de departamento. Y algo así como sus hermanos. Excepto Raven, que es algo así como su tía.

 

Alex le echa la culpa a Charles y Erik. Luego de adoptar a Angel podrían haber parado. Es decir, cuatro hijos más una hermana/cuñada pequeña eran más que suficientes para que un matrimonio sea feliz.

 

Pero no, claro. Ellos querían un niño más. Seguro lo eligieron porque era bien chiquito y pelirrojo y lleno de pecas y… bueno, mucho más adorable que la mayoría de ellos.

 

De todas formas, no es justo. Todos hubiesen sido mucho más felices y hubiesen tenido vidas más pacíficas si sus padres nunca hubiesen adoptado a Sean.

 

(No, mentira. Ninguno sabe que tan terrible y desoladas hubiesen sido sus vidas sin el pequeño griterío andante que es y siempre fue Sean)

 

Volviendo a la actualidad, luego de que todos terminaran el secundario, sus queridos padres les regalaron un gran departamento a los seis en Nueva York, para que puedan tener más privacidad…

 

Lo cual en realidad significan que los que querían privacidad eran ellos y ya no sabían como sacarse de encima a todos sus hijos.

 

Los seis se levantaron una mañana con sus valijas armadas y Charles y Erik en la puerta de entrada, diciéndoles (todo sonrisas) que les habían conseguido un hermoso departamento.

 

Armando está seguro de que si hubiesen siquiera considerado negarse, sus cariñosos padres hubiesen aparecido con una orden de desalojo. ¿Ven? Si uno no está preparado para vivir con sus hijos por al menos 25 años, no debe adoptarlos.

 

— ¿Me están escuchando? Me aburro.

 

— Claro que te escuchamos. Solamente te estamos ignorando. — dice Angel, limándole las uñas a Raven.

 

— Que malos hermanos, con lo dulce que soy yo… ¿Qué les hice para que me ignoren?

 

Hank tiene una lista. Una larga lista. De hecho, son dos cuadernos. Con un folio anexado lleno de testigos sobre cada uno de los ítems en la ‘lista’.

 

Siguen ignorando a Sean.

 

Lo logran por un tiempo, hasta que él hace esa cosa de mirarlos con la mirada baja, como si realmente se sintiera dolido y… y… maldito bastardo infeliz.

 

Alex suspira.

 

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

 

Obviamente Sean se recupera como si nunca hubiese estado ‘triste’.

 

— ¡Salgamos a beber!

 

Por supuesto, todos saben que es una mala idea desde el momento en que las palabras abandonan la boca de Sean. Pero, bueno, ¿qué tan grave puede ser? Ya todos terminaron con sus exámenes y sería bueno relajarse.

 

Raven suspira antes de contestar por todos.

 

— De acuerdo.

 

***

 

— Te quiero, ugh, mucho, ¿lo sabes? Dime que lo… ¡oh, mira, es una estrella fugaz! Ah, no, sólo era un… ¿Te dije que te quiero mucho? Eres como, ah, mi hermana. Eso. Una gran hermana. ¿Ya comenzó Gran Hermano?

 

Raven hace lo posible para subir las escaleras arrastrando a Sean. Armando trae a Angel cargada en la espalda, ya que la muchacha no puede ni siquiera dar un paso sin caerse. ¿Y Hank y Alex? Bueno, ellos pueden caminar, sólo que tardan más que el resto porque por cada escalón que suben se quedan medio minuto besándose contra la baranda.

 

— Yo también te quiero Sean.

 

— Pero no podemos estar juntos, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Es decir, sería como incestuoso. Charles y Erik no lo soportarían.

 

Armando no le dice que quizás deberían preocuparse más por Alex y Hank que se están comenzando a quitar la ropa, pero sabe por experiencia propia que no es lógico intentar meter lógica en la cabeza de un borracho.

 

Una vez que llegan a la puerta del departamento tardan otros cinco minutos en entrar, ya que ninguno de los seis es capaz de meter la llave correctamente. Al final quien logra abrir la puerta es Alex, pero eso seguro se debe a que son tantas las ganas que tiene de acostarse con Hank que una estúpida puerta no va a detenerlo.

 

— ¿Sabes? No quiero asustarlos. Pero, uh… oh, creo que Alex y Hank tienen algo.

 

Raven recuesta a Sean en el sofá para luego masajearse las sienes. ¿Por qué a ella?

 

— ¿En serio?

 

— Hum… sí, eso creo. No lo sé, ¿tú que opinas?

 

Armando les da un beso en la cabeza a los dos, para luego llevar a Angel a su cama, la cual no para de repetir que quiere que todos la llamen la Reina de la Fiesta.

 

— ¿Yo que opino? ¿Realmente quieres saber mi opinión? — dice la muchacha, mientras se sienta junto a Sean, poniendo la cabeza del chico sobre su regazo.

 

— Tus piernas son cómodas. — comenta el pelirrojo, cerrando los ojos.

 

Del cuarto de Hank comienzan a salir ruidos pocos decorosos, haciendo que Sean ría y Raven se pregunte por que Charles y Erik no podían invertir un poco más y comprarles un departamento pequeño a cada uno. O, al menos, uno que tuviera cuartos insonorizados. Como mínimo.

 

— Gracias. Supongo. — Raven comienza a acariciarle el cabello a su hermano –  ¿sobrino? Lo que sea – el cual sonríe aún más.

 

— ¿Ya te dije que eres la mejor hermana del jodido mundo, Rav?

 

— ¿Y que me quieres mucho? Sí. Cielos, Sean, eres el peor borracho del mundo.

 

El susodicho hace un mohín con los labios y la chica ríe.

 

— Olvida lo de que te quiero mucho y que eres la mejor hermana del mundo. Eres muy mala, Raven Xavier.

 

La chica le saca la lengua, aún sabiendo que Sean tiene los ojos cerrados y no puede verla.

 

— Yo aún no puedo creer que te hayas puesto tan ebrio sólo con un par de daikirs.

 

— Me estás difamando. No fueron un par. Fueron como, uh, ¿muchos pares?

 

— Ya. Lo que tú digas.

 

Pasadas las seis de la mañana se quedan dormidos así como están.

 

Sean realmente quiere a sus hermanos. Y, bueno, ellos también lo quieren. Mucho.

 

(Pero que nadie vaya a decírselo, es un secreto)

 

FIN


End file.
